I Don't Love You
by Delphini Cassiopeia Riddle
Summary: All characters belong to Rowling. Plot mine. Bellatrix has seen the good side of her husband. What about the bad side? And Will the Dark Lord really give her what she desires. Will her lust awaken?


**Well this is M rated because of the language . There is no real Lemon as you call it. Its just a bit too violent according to me. Well go ahead and read . And Review. All revies are welcome**

I Don't ... Love You

Bellatrix sat by the window in her room at Malfoy Manor. She along with other fellow Death Eaters had broken out from Azkaban days ago. By now the Daily Prophet had let the entire Wizarding World know. She smiled sickly thinking about all the mudbloods she will be able to get her hands on. She heard a soft click of the doorknob. Her 'husband' had entered the room. She rolled her eyes and turned to see him smiling slyly as he closed in on her. She utterly loathed her husband. She had married him just because as a black she was expected to get a pureblood husband. Her true love though, was in the same place as herself.

She clearly remembered, it was her Fourth year at Hogwarts, she had come home for Christmas. They had had a visistor. He was around 39, a really handsome man. His name was Lord Voldemort. He was gathering followers. He had an ambition, to purify the Wizarding world and make it pro-pureblood. Her family had always agreed to such views. She was fascinated by the man. She had fallen in love with the man at first sight. She remembered their dinner together. They had spent more than an hour discussing Dark Arts. He had said she will make an excellent witch. He had asked her to join him, and there she was now, his most faithful Death Eater. After his downfall she had braved Azkaban for him, hoping he would be back for her and will reward her generously.

She looked at her husband, he was a Death Eater too. He too had been with her, 14 years in Azkaban with her. He was handsome, alright. He somewhat reminded her of the old Riddle, but that wasn't anything to her. She only wanted her Lord, Voldemort. Her husband had closed in on her. She glared into his eyes, with a look of complete distrust. He did not seem to notice, he placed a forced, rough kiss upon her lips. She did not kiss back, but could not push the large stature of her husband which was pinning her to the wall back and had no other option than to unwillingly accept it. She let out a groan of disgust as he parted.

'Will you ever kiss me back? We are married for so many years, seriously? You are my wife Bella. Atleast legally you are. Why can't you just give in!?' Rodolphus said in an exasperated sigh.

'You may be my husband Rod, but that does not mean I am going to give in to your will!'

'So, you say you won't? Then I'll have it my way!' with this he picked her off her feet and carried her struggling body to the bed where he pushed her down and climbed over her. She squirmed under him shrieking and trying to get away.

'Get off. You ... you! I'll kill you! Keep your hands off me!' she struggled under her husband as he sat over her middle and pinned both her hands to her sides with his.

'Shh Bella. Enough of your shouting. If you don't agree, I'll get it my way.'

'You brute! I am not eager about giving you any of your pleasure now! Get off me!'

'You'll have to, Bella. As it is that actually never have a mood for my pleasure so I'll have to get my way' with this he bent over her sealing her lips with his and muffling her screams of disgust. He pinned both her hands above her head with his left hand and started undoing her blouse. She stuggled underneath her husband trying to wriggle free. Before he could completely take her dress off she had managed to free her hands. She in one quick move picked up her wand from the bedside table.'Stupefy!'

Taken aback by the suddenness of the event he went flying without any way to defend himself and crashed into the stone wall with a loud thud. She quickly got off the bed to face her subconscious husband without bothering to button up her blouse which was revealing more than half of her breast.

'Crucio!'

Rodolphus howled in pain. Bellatrix held the curse on him enjoying watching him shout. She released the curse and Rodolphus slowly got up and looked at her. 'You fucking bitch! How dare you do that! You arrogant idiot! You could do that to me! You arrogant bitch!'

'Call me what you want but make one thing clear, I DON'T LOVE YOU! and I am no puppet of yours giving into your desires Now Get Out! Out!'

Rodolphus got out of the room glaring angrily at his wife. 'You'll pay Bella. You sure will!'

'We'll see!' she stared at the mirror, pleased with what she had done. She had once again out of the very few times she had prevented her husband had succeeded. Generally he would force his will in and she was the puppet. She had prevented the rape. Yes, the correct word; her husband used rape her.

She heard a soft click.

She knew what had happened. Someone had apparated into her room. She looked into the mirror only to find blood red eyes of her Lord staring back at her. She quickly turned and bowed low in front of him. He looked at the woman at his feet. She looked paler and skinnier. She was breathing heavily, her breasts heaving up and down. He looked down her unbuttoned blouse into her cleavage. He understood quick enough what had been happening.

'Get up Bella'

She obediently followed. To her utter surprise, he reached both hands out to her blouse and slowly buttoned it. Her cheeks turned a deep shade of red as she looked down at the floor thoroughly embarrassed. The Dark Lord seemed to enjoy it. This woman was just so perfect. Too bad he could never love her but what was the harm in fulfilling his desires? She would willingly agree. He thought to himself and smiled.

'Having fun with your husband I see.' he said mockingly.

'N-no My Lord! It's just that...'

'Oh fine, Bella! Come with me now. I have some plans to discuss.'

With this he put an arm around her waist and apparated back to his room. Still in his arms she looked into his eyes and asked, 'What is it Master, that you wanted to tell me ?'

He moved away from her.

'The Prophecy... I have devised a plan.'

He told her every detail of the plan.'You will not fail me Bella, will you?'

'Never My Lord. Never'

'Good. Now another thing' he said with a sly smile forming on his lips 'Come closer to me'

She did as she was told and in a blur of seconds something happened. The Dark Lord put a hand around her waist pulling her closer and kissed her fully on the lips. It was a deep passionate kiss with his tongue invading her mouth and finding hers.

She gave a hungry smile as he parted. The look on her Lord's face had changed. It was again cold and emotionless. 'If you succeed tomorrow Bella I shall give you the time of your life.' she gave a surprised look showing utter confusion. 'Yes, Bella you heard it right. If you succeed I shall give you your deepest pleasure, which you dream of asleep and awake, ... But if you fail, remember Bella, there will be punishment for you, very deep punishment.'

'Yes, My Lord. I shall not fail you.'

'You may leave now, Bellatrix.'

The Dark Lord apparated back to the Malfoy Manor. She had done something unforgivable. She had failed her Lord. She had let the prophecy get destroyed, the troop of Death Eaters was defeated by six kids, and most of all; her Master had to reveal himself to the World which was ignoring his existence much to his own wish.

He was still holding her wrist tightly. He had anger in his eyes. She dreaded the look on his face. What would happen to her now? Will he even leave her alive? All these questions invaded her mind as he almost stopped the flow of blood in her veins. Her hand hurt so much in his grip but her fear overcame pain.

He loosened his grip on her hand but had not released it completely. He slowly turned to her. He still looked furious.

'You have failed me Bella. What a Shame! I hope you know the consequences!'

'My Lord, please... I tried!'

'Yes ... You did...' he grabbed her by her upper arms and hurled her onto the floor 'but that is not what I want!'

He glared down at the shrivelled woman weeping on the ground.

'I'm sorry My Lord. I am really sorry' she said between her sobs.

He picked her up by the front of her robes and and hurled her further. She fell to the floor with a loud thud. More tears escaped her eyes. She was crying in stifled sobs biting her lower lip in agony till it bled.

'You Slut! You had underestimated the job! You were blinded by reward! You need a proper lesson. I won't kill you, you may be useful for something else. Now get up!'

The insult caused more tears to roll down her cheeks. She barely got onto her knees when her Master used the Cruciatus curse on her. She howled in pain, seeing stars as she fell to the floor huddling her body into a ball.

Her Master lifted the curse for a second or two before he cast a more powerful one. She screamed in pain wanting all of it to end, wanting to die.

He lifted the curse. Bent down and and pulled her by her hair to her shaking feet. He slammed her onto the nearest wall and directly closed on on her. His hand landed loudly on her cheek and she staggered to the floor by the impact. He kicked her body hard and she landed flat on her back. He bent over her and swiftly took out a knife from his robe and cut a slash on her already red cheek. She howled in even more pain. She began seeing stars as her mind faded, she was passing out. There were two more consecutive cuts. One on her throat and the other on the inside of her lower right arm. She screamed though she had no more power left to be heard, she knew her master wanted to hear her feel the pain he wanted to inflict upon her.

'That shall teach you not to dream of sex with your Lord again, you bitch! And yes you aren't dying so soon. I want you at the meeting tomorrow thought these wounds will take a few days to recover. Better not disappoint me again.'He left the room with a loud bang of the door.

Bellatrix did not stir. She lay motionless with her eyes wide open and tears falling out of them without showing a sign to stop. She lay on the cold hard floor thinking of what her Master had called her.

She heard the door open and tilted her head enough to see that Rodolphus had entered and had a rather shocked expression. She looked pleadingly at him 'Rod... Please... Help...'

'No no Bella, I'd love to but I won't. Let the Dark Lord have his pleasure shall we?'

He had a smirk playing on his face. Bellatrix tried once more. He seemed the only hope to her then 'But... I am ... Your ... Wife...'

Rodolphus had turned to leave.

He was at the door when he turned back and said ' I hope you remember what I said. I know you are my wife but Bella, I don't ... Love You!'

He left the room as Bellatrix watched helplessly. He sure had gotten even, she thought, he sure did.

 **please review . Please**


End file.
